


Intermittent Realizations of Decidedly Romantic Persuasions

by TigressJade



Series: Yours Magically, 1412 AUs [2]
Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love, Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergance - Magic Kaito, Chikage approves, Comedy, Crossover, Crossover with From Eroica With Love, Except its got an older Klaus and Dorian, F/M, Gen, Hakuba in English Society, Hakuba is slightly unsure of what he's seeing, Hakuba knew it all along, Hakuba knows Kaito's secret, Hakuba's observant, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kaito Kid Slash, Kaito's got a crush, M/M, Maybe more - Freeform, No Mischa the Bear though, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Kudo Family, Shinichi Kudo remains oblivious to Kid's true identity, Sort Of, Takes place in England not Japan, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigressJade/pseuds/TigressJade
Summary: Kaito is swept off to England during a school break by his mother on the invitation of the Kudo family, fortunately without the interference of their son Shinichi, and stumbles upon another more familiar detective in the company of another while attending a particularly glamorous ball.





	Intermittent Realizations of Decidedly Romantic Persuasions

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this some time ago, when I came across Magic Kaito in college and From Eroica with Love at the bottom of a manga bin. I happened upon a crossover fic verse for these two and was inspired to write my own little bit of one.
> 
> Just something to keep in mind during the fic. Kaito does know of other thieves, but he doesn't necessarily know anything about their individual back stories. For example, Chat Noir. Kaito knew she existed and that she stole a particular type of gem, but nothing about her motivations behind doing so. Hence the reasoning behind Kaito's thoughts toward a fellow phantom thief in the story. 
> 
> Earl Dorian Red Gloria, for any who want to know, is a phantom thief from the manga From Eroica with Love published during the 60's and up to present day. He is occasionally hired by NATO for private jobs and to aide Major Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach (a.k.a. Iron Klaus) on his various missions. Usually chasing after intelligence on the Soviet Union and its allies (the USSR still existed back when it was first published). Eroica was in love with Major Klaus and continued to pursue him throughout the manga. Most fans surmise that they eventually wound up together, despite the one-sided nature of Dorian's romantic intentions toward the Major.
> 
> This goes au. after a certain point in the Detective Conan and Magic Kaito mangas, with no real need for spoiler warnings if you've gotten beyond the last few years worth of updates to each. It's also supposed to be set in the future after the ending of the From Eroica With Love manga.
> 
> Anyway, I hope this is an enjoyable read. Thanks for checking it out. ;)

Thieves are territorial.

Particularly _phantom_ thieves.

Kaito Kuroba was not in the most pleasant of moods. Normally he'd be an almost maniacal brand of chipper. The kind that would scare his classmates and his teachers on a regular basis, because it usually meant the magician had something up his sleeve. Even Hakuba was weary of Kaito at times like those. Right now though, Kaito wasn't his usual smiling self. In fact he was feeling slightly green, because not only did phantom thieves get possessive, they were particularly so of their detectives. They got _jealous_ if someone so much as approached them in an unusual way, never mind when someone formally _propositioned_ them.

"I wonder if you would take a turn about the back gallery with me?" a man dressed elegantly in red robes asked Hakuba. This, Kaito knew from their introduction earlier that night, was the Earl Dorian Red Gloria. The man moved with such graceful poise and his hair had been stylized into perfect golden ringlets that hung about his head giving him an unnatural air of grandeur.

Hakuba had nodded politely and accepted the Earl's offer. The teen hadn't seemed to notice the Earl's easy smile as they swiftly excited the castle's main ballroom. This _this_ was what had unnerved Kaito. Set him off more like. The Earl Red Gloria was one of the most infamous thieves in all of Europe. Even Chat Noir had acknowledged this the last time they'd been in contact. The Earl was also completely incredibly gay. And this was bad for Kaito, because the object of his affection had just gone off with a potential romantic rival. One who could, no doubt, sweep the stoic blonde detective off his feet with a snap of his fingers. The man radiated charm and charisma.

Kaito and his mother, Chikage, were visiting England at the behest of his parents old friends the Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo. A bit like entering the lion's den really. It really was a good thing they'd left Meitantei behind in Japan, otherwise Kaito would have had to watch his back constantly. Though Yukiko had been one of his father, Toichi's, former students and might have had some knowledge of Kaitou Kid, something he had been unable to confirm. Kaito thought he remembered seeing her with his father once years ago. A fact Yukiko herself confirmed when they first arrived after asking how Kaito had been since she'd last seen him and daring him to "call her old" this time around. Words Kaito silently vowed never to utter. He liked living thank you very much.  As a result of being the Kudo family's house guests the Kurobas were allowed to tag along to several rather exclusive social events.

Tonight Kaito, after being forced to tag along with his mother and Yukiko all day long as they shopped for formal wear, was attending a gala sponsored by the Earl of Gloria at his seaside castle. The teen magician didn't really mind art. It's just that the gallery party itself was sure to be extremely boring. Kaito knew his mother had once been the famed art thief known as Phantom Lady, mind you she only swiped fraudulent artifacts that people tried to pass off as genuine, and he knew she would enjoy admiring the what the gala had to offer.

Kaito for his part had spent the night with his eyes glued to one of the gala's unexpected guests, one Saguru Hakuba. The blonde British detective was in fine form this evening and his inverness coat was nowhere in sight. No, the sight of Hakuba in some polished russet tinted formal wear drew him in a like a moth to the flame. Hakuba wasn't bad to look at really in his pallid dress shirt and deep red crimson necktie.

No. Bad Kaito. The magician chastised himself mentally. There was no way Hakuba swung that way. Even if it did worry him that Earl might _might_ seduce the exotic teen into his bed. Because there was no way the Earl couldn't see how seriously extremely attractive Hakuba was. That annoyingly sexy accent. The way his brow furrowed when he frowned. The determined glint he had in his eye during a Kid heist. No no, mustn't think about that. Hakuba wasn't gay remember. Even if...even if, he was very certain, the Earl had caused quite a few men to redefine their preferences over the years. _Stupidsexyblonddetective._

Kaito had managed to get a crush on his major rival and classmate after months of interaction between both Hakuba and Kaito as well as Hakuba and the Kaitou Kid. The Brit was clever, resourceful, his presence seem to make the otherwise boring school day (excepting when Aoko chased Kaito around with her broom) fly by with his innate sarcasm and slightly competitive nature.

Someone nudged Kaito's arm just then and snapped him out of his thoughts. It turned out to be his mother letting him know that the daughter of one of Yusaku's editors wanted a dance with him.

"Of course m'lady" Kaito said with a chipper grin as he led the brunette out onto the dance floor. Damn it, why did he always have to be such a gentleman?

* * *

 

The back gallery was a secluded location that was home to some of the more expensive artworks the Earl had in his possession. It was also the perfect place to hold the private conversation and Hakuba suspected the Earl wanted to chat a bit while he was in town.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company tonight, your grace?" the blonde detective asked.

The Earl started to say something and then hesitated. This made the detective instantly suspicious, because the Earl had never shown any visible signs of uncertainty before. The man usually just came out and said what he meant when speaking with Hakuba or his Mum's family as he felt comfortable enough around them to do such.

It wasn't that he didn't trust the Earl. Dorian Red Gloria was an old friend of his mother's from her school days and he was often invited over by Hakuba's relatives or his Mum for social occasions. The man also treated mum and her family with a great deal of politeness and respect despite their being of a lower rank than him on the socially. Hakuba had always had a great deal of respect for the man because of this.

"Your mother has requested that I speak to you about your sexual preferences, something about showing you the ways of our world" Dorian said. "I have a few acquaintances that might be to your taste, if you were _looking_ so to speak."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean, your grace" Hakuba replied looking rather bemused. "What has my mum been saying about me exactly?"

"You don't? Oh, but Lady Margaret seemed so sure over the phone...Are you sure you don't...?"

Saguru sighed.

"Humor me, your grace, by explaining what the _bloody hell_ you're talking about."

"Your relations have been trying to introduce you to women of high society have they not?" the Earl insisted "And each time you have failed to show any interest beyond general stringent politeness to any of these fine ladies. Am I correct?"

"I don't see what that has to do anything, your grace" Hakuba replied "I am perfectly capable of living on my own. My career as a detective is quite fulfilling. It will do for now."

"Have you ever heard the term 'keep calm and carry on'?"

Hakuba raised an eyebrow.  Of course he'd heard the term before. What Englishman hadn't? 

In fact it had always reminded him a bit of how Kaito- _Kaitou_ Kid acted at his heists. The thief was always perfectly calm and in complete control of his surroundings. _Not_ that Kuroba's ability to be completely unfazed by Nakamori's antics while giving everyone a devil-may-care grin was in any way appealing to him. Not in the slightest. At least that was what he tried to tell himself. The blond really couldn't help it if he found Kuroba's mischievous personality annoying and yet completely endearing. Or the fact that his sharp intuitive abilities and impossible the impossible stunts he pulled as Kid could motivate Hakuba to rise to the challenge in a way that nothing else ever could.

Taking his his unamused expression as assent, the Earl continued. 

"Well that is _exactly_ what you are doing to levels of unheeded excess and it reminds of dreadfully of someone I know and how grim he used to act in his younger days" the Earl stated with a slightly rumpled expression. "How he _still_ acts on some days.."

Saguru tilted his head slightly and raised an eyebrow at his old family friend.

"The man was married to his job" the Earl continued to ramble on "though now he's practically married to _me_. But that's another story entirely." The earl made hand gesture that said "that was that".

Hakuba for his part finally understood what Earl had been trying to say. Apparently everyone, including his mum, thought he was _gay_. The detective had long ago decided on his preferences and that they did in fact swerve toward the same side of the spectrum. One brunette in particular even. But he could have sworn he'd done a relatively decent job of keeping it quiet. Even his mates from school in London had no idea he liked blokes. The man the Earl was referring to could after all, only be his lover Major Klaus Erberbach.

"I think I understand what you're trying to say, your grace" Hakuba said as he held up a hand. "And you are right about me. I have no idea how Mum found out it, but I'd rather not meet anyone just yet, if it's all the same."

The Earl raised an elegant eyebrow.

" Am I to takeI it you already have someone in mind?"

"Perhaps" Saguru answered with uncertainty "though I very much doubt the party in question shares our preclusion toward the same sex."

"I'm sure you could win him over if you tried, darling" Dorian encouraged. "Look what my years of pestering did for my relationship with the Major? The man wouldn't have known love and romance if it hit him with a .45 caliber round right in the-ahem before I came along."

Saguru chuckled lightly.

"Yes well, this person in from a slightly different culture where these situations are handled differently. Japanese in fact. And while I seldom doubt your sound advice your grace, I'm afraid this individual already has feelings for someone of the opposite gender."

The Earl frowned slightly, but didn't say any more on the subject. In the end he decided to respect the boy's wishes and didn't press it further. He gave Saguru a sympathetic look and the two of them went to rejoin the gala festivities.

"If you ever need any help, my door is always open, my boy" Dorian said giving Saguru a light pat on the shoulder as he moved away to socialize with some of his other guests.

It was fine, Hakuba determined, that was just how things were, though he was grateful for the Earl's concern all the same.

It wasn't until later that Hakuba spotted a familiar face in the crowd. One Kaito Kuroba was waltzing with a rather curvaceous redhead whom he recognized at the second daughter of Earl of Sussex. A rather distinct set of nerves crept slightly into Hakuba mind at that moment. Even though he knew about Kaito's long standing crush on Aoko Nakamori, he'd never seen the two of them do anything overtly romantic in all the time he'd been in Japan. Actually seeing Kaito move about the dance floor in the arms of someone else and a lovely young woman besides, left a feeling in the pit of his stomach that Saguru was quite sure wouldn't be leaving him anytime soon.

Then the dance ended and for just a second Hakuba's eyes caught Kaito's. The grim fire in those eyes normally tinted with mischief surprised him. He found he'd already started moving toward the thief without realizing it and continued walking swiftly forward until he reached him.

"Kuroba" the blond detective sighed. "I know I'm going to regret asking this, but, what the bloody hell was that grim expression about? You've usually graduated to full on mania by now and started trying those idiotically fascinating card tricks on everyone."

When Kaito didn't reply the blond started to feel a bit frustrated.

"You can't possibly hate it here that much. We have the bloody crown jewels for god sakes" Hakuba muttered. 

Okay maybe he was getting a bit too worked up about this, Hakuba thought to himself. His nerves were what had caused this in the first place and now he couldn't seem to settle them down "Just send a bloody heist note and be done with it."

Kaito's face, which had been looking down seemingly ignoring his tangent, was now bolt upright and staring at him.

"For the last time, I'm not Kid." Kaito said in a quiet tone.

He was still sour about the situation with the Earl. It just wasn't right that the pompous idiot, master thief though he be, was able to have a private chat with the blond detective, but Kaito couldn't get so much as a civil conversation. And what was Hakuba so worked up about anyway?

Wait...wait...wait...worked up...they hadn't been _doing things_ in the back gallery had they?

The gears in Kaito's mind screech to a halt at the painfully uncensored images attributed to _that_ line of thought.

Oblivious to the world around them, Hakuba and Kaito continued to stand at the edge of the maze of tables and chairs glaring at one another. Kaito's thoughts driving him almost to the level of madness Hakuba had insinuated earlier. The idea of the Earl even touching Hakuba was too much to take never mind _that_.

Kaito acted impulsively for the second time that night, his finely tuned instincts had often served him well at a heist, but not in this particular situation. His left hand had placed itself on Hakuba's right cheek. The magician stared in horror when he realized what he had done. Then he saw the other blush slightly.

Kaito blinked.

Saguru Hakuba was blushing and staring back at him with something that was decidedly _not_ pure hatred or mild indifference, but something infinitely warmer.

Could it be that Kaito's cause wasn't as hopeless as it seemed?

Kaito looked back at the blond detective feeling terribly open as he was sure his feelings of affection were currently showing on his face for all to see.

"Kaito!"

Suddenly the two of them were forcibly snapped back to reality and Kaito quickly removed his hand from Hakuba's face, setting his poker face neatly back into place. The magician turned to see his mother and Yukiko Kudo walking toward the two of them from only a few feet away.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Chikage asked with a welcoming smile on her face and a mischievous glint in her eyes that only Kaito could recognize.

Kaito blushed slightly and gestured to Hakuba.

"Kaa-san this is Hakuba Saguru" he said lightly, a bundle of nerves welling up within him "he goes to school with me and Aoko back home. His mother lives in London so he's home visiting during school break."

"Oh, how nice" Chikage said now with a mischievous glint in her eye "Kaito never brings any of his friends home except for Aoko, but then she's known him since they were babies. It's a pleasure to meet you Saguru-kun."

"The pleasure is all mine Kuroba-san" Hakuba said with a slight bow "I trust you've been enjoying your stay in London?"

Chikage nodded.

"There's so much here to see."  Kaito's mother replied. "I was here in my younger days and always meant to come back with my husband and Kaito when he was a little older. Toichi even had a show planned here, but things changed. Now we've finally managed to make the trip ourselves, just the two of us."

Hakuba nodded. He vaguely remembered reading something about Toichi Kuroba, a world famous magician who had died in an accident a decade ago. It was when he started investigating Kid that he realized Toichi and Kuroba's father were one and the same.

"You should hang out with your friend while you're here" Chikage suggested. "You don't have to hang around us old folks the entire time-"

"We're not that old yet." Yukiko objected half-heartedly.

"-you should go see the sights in London. We're  only going to be here for another week and a half anyway." Chikage finished. A setup now heavily implied.

Okay, now Kaito knew his mother was messing with him. Her hand was already in front of her mouth as she tried to hide her obvious mirth at the situation and her son's embarrassed expression. It was very very hard to rebuild his poker face when his own mother kept derailing him at every turn.

"Kaa-san, I'm sure Hakuba-Hakuba-kun will be busy while he's in London. He is a _detective_ after all" Kaito tried to emphasize his point "he probably wants to use his time off to spend with his family."

"Actually I've relatively been bored during my stay here. Mum's been away again" Hakuba commented lightly. "I could at least show you the Tower. The Crown Jewels as well, if we're _careful_ to time it right."

There was no way Saguru was going to allow Kid of all people to stay more thana minute within five feet of the glass case that held the Crown Jewels. It just wasn't plausible. Kaito might take all of the high security features surrounding them as a challenge.

Very well Hakuba-kun" Kaito answered uncertainly.

This could actually be interesting if Hakuba really didn't mind it. It certainly beat hanging around watching the Kudos dodge their editors and going shopping with his mom. Not that he minded shopping with his mother, but it was different with Yukiko Kudo there. The two women had so much to talk about and suddenly he felt like the odd man out.

The four of them continued to chat for a bit before the Earl of Gloria abruptly appeared as the clock struck twelve and thanked them all for coming, bringing the night swiftly to a close.

As they were leaving Hakuba slipped Kaito his number with the excuse that Kaito could contact him later in the week to hang out and see the sights.

Hakuba didn't go home that night as his Mum was away. When asked the blond detective admitted that he staying the week at the Earl of Gloria's castle. Leaving Kaito burning with a green-eyed envy, that he managed to hide from everyone except his mother.

* * *

 

That night as Kaito said goodnight to his mother and started to walk toward the other guest room. Chikage put on arm on his shoulder to halt him.

"You know I'll love you no matter what your interests are" she said. "Your father would have thought the same way. We only ever wanted what was best for you. If you like this detective boy that much then I think you should give him a chance."

Kaito gave his mother a grateful smile, though it was tinted with sadness. He knew is mother would always love him, but it was nice to have the affirmation. He could only assume it would have been the same with his father.

"Thank you Kaa-san, but I don't think he's interested that way just the same."

"Mmm...I don't know about that." Chikage said chin resting in her hand as her face took on a thoughtful expression. Then she winked secretively. "He was staring at you the same way you were staring at him. Hakuba-san didn't even punch you or look upset when you put your hand on his face like that. It was the kind of stunt your father might have pulled when we were younger. Though he was much more dramatic about it that time we were in Paris."

Kaito looked slightly sheepish at the mention of it. There was still a chance Hakuba could have just stoically ignored his awkward advance for the sake of politeness. Either that or he had been hesitant to cause any trouble at the Earl's party.

"I think you've got as good a chanceas any" Chicage encouraged. "Remember what happened with your father and I? We met under interesting circumstances as well. I bet you could sweep that tantei off his feet."

"Kaa-san what exactly did you-" Kaito asked suddenly growing suspicious. This conversation was getting slightly embarrassing, even his mom did have an great deal of faith in him. A fact that was extremely comforting, while her insinuations were disconcerting.

"We've never spoken about it, but I knew, Kaito" his mother told him with a suddenly serious and pained demeanor "and while I can't tell you what to do. Not after what your father and I did. I don't want you to miss out on the good things in life. You need people who can support you both mentally and emotionally. If you trust this person enough with who you are, like I suspect you already have done to an extent, then they might just be someone worth keeping."

"I'll think about it" Kaito found himself saying before he turned and headed off to bed.

* * *

 

After some serious thinking Kaito decided that the stunt his Tou-san had pulled at his first "heist" might be something that was worth repeating. It was fortunate that he always made sure to keep his hat and monocle with him at all times. He had easily smuggled them in with his luggage and while it was a dangerous to keep them in such an unsecured location, there was always the possibility he might need Kid to get him or Kaa-san out of a tight spot. No, it was better to have them around just in case, even if he risked discovery by the authorities. The white suit had been easy enough to find at a local thrift store, and he'd easily managed to clean and press it without the Kudos housekeeper being the wiser.

Then Kaito sent a heist note to Scotland Yard the next day, with a riddle stating that he was planning to steal the silver tiara that held the largest cut emerald in the British Isles, the Joi de Vivre of the Highlands, from the Duchess of York's personal collection.

As predicted this brought Hakuba, in a slight disguise and without his inverness coat, to the scene. If he had to hazard a guess Kaito would have said that Hakuba didn't want the authorities to question him later about the connection between his visit to London and Kid's miraculous appearance. So the blond detective had dressed himself up in a more English fashion to be less recognizable to the international press and come to do his part in preventing Kid from making off with the jewel. Little did he know that Kaito had absolutely no interest in this particular gem. In fact, he'd already made absolutely certain that it wasn't the jewel he was searching for long before the police arrived. No, Kaito had a different prize in mind. He was not going to lose to the likes of an art thief like Eroica.

Everything was going smoothly until Kaito, in the guise of Duchess' son made his way to an empty part of the house and found himself cornered by a certain blond detective. Not that he minded.

"Going somewhere _Kid_?" Hakuba said as he stepped out of a dark corner of the room "I didn't think you'd actually pull something like this, but mark my words I am going to stop you this time."

Kaitou Kid grinned at him in reply.

"But Tantei-san, you've already walked straight into my trap" the thief informed him.

"I'd still say I have the upper hand here" Hakuba reminded his quarry as he stepped closer to where Kid was standing, surreptitiously checking for any obvious mechanisms in the surrounding area.

Kid made no move to evade the blond detective as he reached out to grab him. He then let Hakuba have control as the detective quickly spun him, grabbed his wrists and cuffed him.

"Well Tantei-san, you have me. Now what are you going to do with me?" Kid asked solemnly as Hakuba stood behind him, firmly grasping his ensnared left arm.

Hakuba for his part was torn between alerting the authorities loitering throughout the house about what he'd done or finally asking Kuroba what the hell he bloody was up to.

The Brit was furiously contemplating his next move, which could very likely have a significant impact on his life within the next few minutes, if he could just make up his bloody mind on how to go about doing it. In the end the blond sighed in frustration moved to closed the room's only door sealing himself in with his adversary. Then he slowly let go of Kid's arm and stepped away from the thief who then turned to face him.

"When I first started chasing you I'd have done anything to have you behind bars in a millisecond so I could move on to my next case. Somewhere between then and now, while attending school with all of you, getting to know people like Aoko, Keiko, and Koizumi, I got used to having you around. I felt like I had a place in Japan, in Ekoda, and it became my second home." Hakuba admitted reluctantly. 

He sighed before continuing.

"It wasn't until a few months ago that I realized that you weren't just a faceless criminal I could put behind bars and not feel any remorse for once I put you there. Like it or not I actually give a damn about what happens to you. So if you could please, tell me what the bloody hell you are up to with this stunt you've just pulled?"

Kid didn't grin at his adversary this time, he didn't even tilt his head so that the monocle's reflection in the moonlight hid his part of his face. Instead the thief took a deep wavering breath and told him the story of why he'd suddenly become Kid and what he now felt he needed to protect.

In the end Hakuba had stood therefor several moments with a hand to his temples and audibly grim expression on his face.

"So you're trying to passive aggressively avenge your father by stealing what his killers want before they can locate it?" Hakuba asked. "And what exactly are you planning to do when you actually find this 'Pandora' you're been searching for?"

"Destroy it." Kid told him as he stared unwaveringly at the blond detective. "I cannot allow them to obtain immortality, Tantei-san. Not with the blood they've already spilled to get it, and I don't just mean Tou-san's. Imagine what they could do if they didn't have a silly thing like dying to factor into their world domination plans?"

Hakuba shook his head in disbelief.

"For once we completely agree. Though I will admit that I've seen evidence of certain unexplained occurrences in Japan as well as abroad, that could be explained by the appearance of these so called 'men-in-black'" the detective mused. "The disappearance of your hosts' son and the mysterious death of an unnamed sniper by the Beika docks a couple of years ago are among them."

"You're two for three tonight Tantei-san" Kid acknowledged. "Did you want to try for one more?"

"Why this? Why now?" Hakuba asked pensively "I have to admit I'm curious as to why you would suddenly open up to me of all people. Surely, Aioko is a better candidate for this despite her dislike of your alter ego..."

The blond left off where he would have added Kuroba's name into the mix, because you never knew when there might be a recording device present. Even Kaito had been careful not to mention his father's name directly during their entire conversation.

Kaito...Kid had given him information that was coded and in very general terms. Even the names Hakuba had used were only pieces of the whole and nothing that could be used by the British authorities to positively identify anyone. Aoko and Koizumi's first names weren't unheard of in Japan and Keiko's was becoming even more popular in recent years.

"She's my best friend. We've known each other since we were children, but I couldn't tell her this. Not now anyway." Kid said with a hint of sadness "She might even forgive me one day if I told her about me. Even after all thats happened, but not right now."

Then Kaito grinned slightly. "She's not the one I'm after, Tantei-san."

Hakuba breathed in sharply and his heart sped up a tiny bit.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

Moments later, Kaito had freed himself from the handcuffs and the British detective found himself being carried bridal style out a of third story window near the Duchess of York's chambers. He had a coat draped around his head to hide further hide his appearance, while Kaitou Kid readied his glider and flew them up into the sky.

Kaito sneakily took this time to steal a kiss from his blond passenger. Something that caused Hakuba to turn away slightly as his face began to color. He muttered that he'd probably looked like some kind of princess Kuroba had just rescued.  Kid chuckled beside him in response only to have Hakuba to pinch him on the arm.

They stopped off in a deserted alley to change and so Kaito could pack up his glider before hailing a taxi and the two managed to make it safely back to the Kudo manor before being caught red handed in Kaito's room by Chikage and both of the Kudos.

The Kudo's even had a camera ready, damn them.

"I see the apple hasn't fallen far from the tree" Yusaku Kudo mused as he adjusted his glasses "I trust your evening went well?"

Kaito blinked. He did _not_ mean what Kaito thought he meant. Right?

Yukiko just smiled pleasantly and told them they made as cute a couple as Chikage and Toichi had when they started dating. Then she took a picture of them for good measure. The flash of her camera leaving Kaito and Hakuba slightly stunned for the moment as they tried to recover from their shock.

Chikage Kuroba simply grinned mischievously and said "You see, I told you he was worth hanging onto. You can't judge a man by his profession. Your father didn't judge me for mine, even after everything that happened."

"We're doomed aren't we?" Hakuba whispered sideways to his companion.

"You get used to it" Kaito told him exasperatedly.

That picture was going to hang on his mother's wall from here to eternity. He just knew it.

"I would ask that you not let your son Shinichi see those pictures" Hakuba said gesturing toward the camera in Yukiko's hands "He might just discover who Kuroba is and use it against us."

Yukiko shook her head.

"My boy has his own problems to contend with" she told them. "We tried to get him to come home with us, but he refused. I'm afraid he's more driven than ever because of the danger he's in."

"We won't tell him" Yusaku promised. "Someday he'll understand. When he's himself again we'll give him and Kaito a proper introduction and you can decide where to go from there. We won't tell him about your relationship."

"Kudo trying to be himself again?" Hakuba said with a slightly confused expression. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Shinichi Kudo is Conan Edogawa," Kaito said with small sigh. They'd told Hakyba everything else at this point, might as well go for broke.

"The people I mentioned before, the ones who killed Tou-san, poisoned Shinichi-kun. Though instead of killing him, it mutated his body into that of a small child. Now he has to find a cure for his condition while in hiding at the Mouri Detective Agency. I'm trusting you to keep that under your hat."

"I won't tell a soul" Hakuba said. "I couldn't prove it anyway. What you've told me, very few people could even begin to understand."

"The truth in those words is almost too much for comfort" Yusaku agreed with a small frown. "Sooner or later we might all be needed to stop those men-in-black. But for now we'll have to watch our backs."

* * *

 

A few days later Dorian received a heist notice with a monocled caricature from someone calling himself Kaitou Kid, explaining that he was going to "steal" Saguru Hakuba away for a few hours each day, along with a white rose. He quickly called for Bonham and determined that Saguru had indeed gone out for the day with a rather good looking teen of Japanese descent.

Klaus sat at the kitchen table reading the London Times while Dorian continued to chat about how he hoped Saguru had found someone nice. He knew that Saguru still had feelings for someone after all. Unless this was the person he'd mentioned and was he hurting himself by going out with this person? Did this person share his interests after all?

"The kid is probably fine, Dorian" the former Major reassured him in a heavy German accent "He wouldn't have left us that other a note if he was actually being abducted. The thief sent you a note as a professional courtesy, ja?   You should understand this. It is a message from one thief to another in that same perverse etiquette you used to use. _Still_ use. I doubt that Saguru would go out with a man he did not trust."

"I suppose that's true" Dorian reluctantly agreed. "I just don't want him to make my mistakes. My youth was full of them. I'm just lucky I found you in the end."

"Found? Dorian, you bothered me for years and made my life a living hell just to get your point across."

"Ah, but you didn't believe me, darling. I had to do what I could to get through to you" Dorian whispered in his ear "and look how _well_ it paid off."

"Only because I decided enough was enough" Klaus said stubbornly.

Dorian sighed. He was still Iron Klaus no doubts here. Then again, it was that same stubbornness of opinion, that same taut German attitude that had made Dorian love him in the first place. He wouldn't want him any other way.

* * *

 

"Kuroba, can we go one bloody day without your need to reach the top of any and all tall buildings in the vicinity-mmmph!" Saguru was abruptly cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his own with more than slight fervor.

Despite his surprise and still simmering irritation, he did find himself closing his eyes and savoring the moment. Kaito was rather good at this, much like the first time he'd done so during the heist. Hakuba found himself losing any semblance of rayional thoyght as Kaito slowly dipped his tongue in between their joined lips and kissed him deeply.  The thief's lovely maneuvering graduating to swirling that tongue gloriously around Hakuba's own, before stealing it back into his own mouth and surreptitiously sucking on the blonde's causing heated arousal to flare up in his gut. Hakuba felt himself going slightly weak in the knees as he moved to retaliate by putting both hands up to caress Kaito's face before burying themselves in his hair. Before guiding Kaito's face up as Saguru used his height to his advantage and took control of the kiss by pushing back softly and devouring Kaito's mouth. A whimper escaping the thief's lips in unbidden reply.

Hakuba knew that hadn't been Kuroba's first, considering the thief did have a bit of a night life being the _Kaitou Kid_ and all, but he liked to think he was one of the people that kept the thief grounded despite his many flirtatious forays in and around heists.

After breaking away to breathe Hakuba reflected on the fact the two of them had spent Day Four of their sightseeing tour in the All Hallows-by-the-Tower Crypt Museum and Apsley House, an old manor house in Westminster near Hide Park Corner. Kaito had insisted they go to the top of the tower at the Tower Crypt Museum, which was where they were thankfully alone right now.

"Um...so where to next?" Kaito asked shyly. He was glad that Hakuba...Saguru had actually returned his advance. Kaito had slowly been building up to it for the past few days. He'd even held his hand yesterday on the bus back to the Kudo's manor.

"We're going to Baker Street next" Hakuba said stubbornly. "I want to see the replica Holmes' house there. They hadn't finished building 21B the last time I was home."

Kaito gave an exasperated groan. He was surrounded by mystery nuts. Oh well, at least he could drag Saguru away for a nice dinner in town later that night. They were going to make the most out of this trip before they had to return to Ekoda when school started up again. Though Kaito was definitely looking forward to the next heist once they were back in Japan. The possibilities for teasing Hakuba with subtle entendres while irritating Nakamori were endless.


End file.
